A Subject In Sin
by abski0206
Summary: The wizarding world has often regarded those with magical tendencies but with inhuman blood with contempt and arrogance. Werewolves, Vampire all rejected form society. But what happens when the embodiment of the deadly sins comes to Hogwarts? Can she control her desires or will a certain Potions Professor tip her over the edge?


**The Subject of Sin**

 _The wizarding world has often regarded those with magical tendencies but with inhuman blood with contempt and arrogance. Werewolves, Vampire all rejected form society. But what happens when the embodiment of the deadly sins comes to Hogwarts? Can she control her desires or will a certain Potions Professor tip her over the edge?_

Delicate long fingers glided over the parchment, occasionally stopping to then only carry on again. The owner of said hands gave a sigh and dropped the letter rather carelessly onto the wooden floor, which was currently littered with other pieces of parchment. Yet unlike the ones which resided on the floor, the newly fallen one held a seal and the handwriting was unmistakable. The figure stood up from their position in the oak chair and walked over the scattered parchment until they reached a large desk, equally covered in layers of parchment. The figure appeared to stare at the room for a few seconds before wafting their hand in an irritated manner causing the piles of parchment to suddenly whirl up and organise themselves into neat piles, making the room look rather clean. The figure then sat on the chair behind the desk with a gentle hum which was then interrupted by the slap of a letter hitting them in their face.

"Are you being serious?" She shouted to no one in particular. Looking at the letter in her hand, she then glanced at the wide open window and twisted her hand closing it once more. She glared at the letter with contempt and she felt an overwhelming temptation to throw the damned thing into her fireplace but like all the others she had received throughout the week, she still proceeded to open it. Moving a golden curl behind her ear, she then broke the seal of the letter with no carefulness and skim read it, rolling her eyes at the contents. She rubbed her face where the letter had hit her and lazily rubbed her tired eyes with her free hand.

"You are a determined old man". She mumbled under her breath and allowed the letter to fall out of her hand and leant into the back of her rather uncomfortable chair. In the space of two weeks she had received an onslaught of letters, all of them similar except the last few which were filled with more promises. Agatha had been tempted at the contents of the letter when she had first received them. After all, who else gets a job opportunity from the great Albus Dumbledore and wouldn't even consider it. Yet her initial excitement at such a proposition was almost immediately squashed when her eyes had glanced at the several books she had written, one in particular reminding her why she was in her self-imposed isolation.

The job offer was for her to be the new History of Magic Professor as she was known in the academic circles for producing some of the more influential books about mythology and history of the wizarding world. Yet to the general public she was practically a mystery, never going to book signings like the imbecile Lockhart. Instead she kept herself locked away and would occasionally do a small interview discussing why she chose that particular topic to write about. Perhaps one of her more famous books was focused on the supernatural beings of the wizarding world and had taken her a few years to write as she had spent a long time researching into those individuals she wrote about. Yet one chapter had focused on a particular supernatural being, or rather an out casted one which in her opinion was hardly as supernatural as the wizarding world viewed it. The Sinners.

Agatha gave another sigh at her predicament. She longed to teach others, it was her passion to share knowledge after all. But she couldn't decide if it would be worth the risk. If she was found out, then she would surely be exiled from the community she had spent so many years trying to earn acceptance off. Her self-imposed isolation was an example of this, yet she couldn't really cope with another day being stuck in the small cottage she had bought in the middle of the countryside. When she had first bought the beautiful cottage it had been amazing, she had been able to write with no distractions whatsoever and the freedom was a god send. Yet as the years had gone by and she had no company apart from herself she found the whole situation rather boring. There was only so many books she could read and chats to her cat before she was almost climbing out of the windows to escape. Her family were always an option, they lived nearby in a sense and although she rarely visited them, she could not escape her mother bustling through the door like some mad woman commenting on everything and anything. Agatha knew it was time to get out of the life she had dumped with.

In regards to her family Agatha knew she really shouldn't complain. Both of her parents were of magic blood and in terms of society they were pretty much loved by all. Her mother owned a small bakery in a village not far from her own cottage and in his younger days Agatha's dad had worked for the Ministry. All in all, they had appeared as a perfect family. That was until she had reached the age of 9 and symptoms began to make themselves clear. Of course at the beginning her parents had been frightened, who wouldn't when your only child is showing signs of something which was almost unspoken of in the wizarding world. She remembered when her parents invited a man around to their house and he had taken one look at herself and had agreed with her parent's suspicions.

That man turned out to be her great uncle and whilst he was alive Agatha was thankful he had taught her about her condition, as he had shared the same affliction. In fact, it was his knowledge that had inspired her to write a chapter in her book about their kind, if you could call them that.

After that revelation Agatha was home schooled by her mother and father, being taught about all aspects of the wizarding world whilst being an outcast of it. It was rather sad really. But for Agatha even with the growing resentment she felt at the world she had been locked out of, she tried to find the positives in life. She was grateful her parents had always accepted her and in all honestly Agatha had never really experienced life outside of her own personal bubble, mostly for fear of rejection. But as she sat now, in her small cottage cut off from civilisation, she couldn't really see any positives apart from the fact that she could get away with doing silly things without the world noticing. Except her cat. It was with another sigh that she rested her head against her hands.

At the age of twenty-two she was too young to be imprisoned. As she thought, her eyes remained transfixed on the open book that was now laid out on her desk, its contents almost mocking her.

' _The Sinners'_

 _The Sinners are a rare section of community which are the embodiment of the seven deadly sins. They are subjected to extreme changes depending on the moon cycle and their dismissal from the Wizarding World was based on the emotions they could inflict on others. Particularly strong individuals have the power of manipulation over another's emotions, almost like the imperius curse, allowing them to be a puppet to their darkest desires. Although not all of these beings are evil or have malicious intentions they have been widely regarded…_

Agatha snapped the book shut with a frustrated growl. Her eyes had become fixated on the rather large piece of paper that hid her plain green wallpaper, another thing her mother had commented on as she had thought it too plain. There were seven sections to the chart and each one was coloured differently with only one glowing. The one lit up was in bold letters spelling out the word ' **SLOTH** ' and Agatha narrowed her eyes at the mocking word. She was still going through the effects of the cycle and was not surprised to find herself feeling exhausted yet she would not let it get to her.

She found it amusing how Sinners were viewed as people who lacked any control over their emotions yet after so long of dealing with her condition she wouldn't be too wrong to say she was a master of her own emotions. It was often the worst, cycle wise, in the first two weeks and Agatha found that although she still had trouble at times controlling herself, that she still did a decent job. After all she hardly controlled anyone else's emotions altogether. Her thoughts flooded back to her family and knowing another visit was imminent she suddenly stood causing the contents of her desk to move from the breeze she created.

"I think I am going to accept". She said to no one, although her black cat that had been previously sleeping on the windowsill across the room gave her a sleepy look before yawning and falling back to sleep. She felt very much like sleeping herself but she resisted the temptation, with Sloth, she used to allow herself to sleep for weeks but over the past years she finally started to gain back control and was quite impressed with the results.

She quickly grabbed a quill that had been hidden under another pile of books and with a flair of her hand its colour changed from its plain black to imperial purple, her signature you could say. She wrote quickly, trying to do it as fast as possible so she didn't change her mind and after she finally accepted the offer, she clicked her fingers softly. A tapping at the window caused her to walked over and open them, all the while her cat was giving her a dirty look for daring to enter its personal space. As she opened the window an eagle owl hopped through, its eyes the most frightening thing about it yet to her they held boredom. She had never known an owl like hers in all her life which could look positively so bored with life and she gave a small laugh at its expression. She then passed the owl her letter, giving it a small pat on the head and receiving a glare in response. She watched as her owl gave her cat an unimpressed look and then took off, its figure getting smaller and smaller into the distance.

She had learnt many years ago that due to animals having heightened senses they were especially more sensitive to Sinners and whatever she was going through they seemed to reflect it also. Thankfully like their master, her pets were controlled and she would make sure to be as calm as possible when in their presence. She owed them that as for the past few years she had only had her pets as permanent company, a frightening concept really considering what she just agreed to.

As Agatha watched her owl, Victor, fly away a burst of energy she had not felt in a whole month consumed her and she gave a laugh, a true laugh. She was going to Hogwarts. At last.


End file.
